Boxes, trays and receptacles formed of sheet metal are known in various forms for a variety of storage purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 163,088 by Martyn and U.S. Pat. No. 153,032 by Bushfield disclose two examples of receptacles formed from a single flat blank of sheet metal by incorporating multiple folds into each corner of the receptacle being formed. The significant amount of folds cannot be accomplished without tools. Furthermore, no fastening is provided to retain the receptacle in the folded condition such that the receptacle can come apart in time.
Current examples of receptacles formed from a single folded blank of sheet metal typically rely on the use of additional rivets to retain in place. The riveting cannot be readily accomplished at a consumer level and thus receptacle must be shipped to consumers in an assembled state rather than as a flat blank which would reduce shipping cost and inventory space requirements for distributors.
In some instances, sheet metal receptacles are provided which can be supported on hanging elements on an upright supporting surface, for example hooks retained on an upright peg board. In these instances, rivets are generally required to provide sufficient strength to prevent the receptacle from coming apart when receiving a load therein, however the rivets again require the receptacle to be shipped to the consumer in an already assembled state.